Auralie Illumina
Appearance :Petite, thin, frail almost--not surprising considering her conditions. Her eyes are a clear yet soft rosy red, though with her heterochromia, her eyes look faceted, like gemstones. :Her hair is a light baby blue. It is currently wavy and/or curly, and very long--falling past her waist. She has been threatening to cut it short, however. Street Clothes :Jeans and a red zip-up hoodie. Uniform :For a uniform, Auralie wears a pair of more formal black pants and nice tennis shoes with a cardigan and over-sweater. Notable Equipment Artificial Heart :Auralie has a pacemaker installed in her chest. Her pacemaker only requires minimal maintenance to keep operational. Personality :Due to a heart defect that requires her to use a pacemaker, Auralie has an iron grip on her emotions--some might misinterpret this as apathy. :Auralie is in actuality rather friendly, but she tries to keep to herself and stay in quiet places. For health reasons or otherwise, she dislikes very crowded or loud places. There are just too many things that can happen. She is also really low-key, as she has to be in order to keep her heart at a safe rate. :She is a bit shy, but once you get to know her, she's quite up-close and personal... at least as much as her condition will allow. When she gets in a fight, she remains very much on the defensive, and she avoids attacking altogether if it's possible. :As for romance, she thinks everyone has a chance for love. She absolutely loves seeing people together and often plays matchmaker in her head. Powers and Abilities Crystallization :Auralie is able to create solid crystals--from tiny ones like snowflakes to large, Hummer-sized crystal conglomerations. Auralie usually forms larger crystal formations to serve as "constructs," crystal creatures that will do her bidding. At the moment, Auralie is only able to get her crystals to a toughness of quartz or topaz (7 or 8 on the MOHS scale of hardness). It would take a heat of 600 degrees Celsius to melt them into a liquid form once solidified. Flickering :Flickering is an invisibility trick Auralie can use that only really works at a distance. If she needs to flee quickly or confuse an enemy, she makes herself mostly transparent. However, she cannot use this ability for long (only about ten seconds at a time), and she must wait about half an hour to perform it again. Weaknesses :Extremely high temperatures can destroy her crystals. :EMP waves are perhaps her gravest weakness: Auralie's heart defect requires the proper functioning of her pacemaker, so any EMP waves will short it out--electrocuting her heart and either killing her on the spot or, in the best-case scenario, causing her defect to go into overdrive. :High amounts of emotion could also potentially kill her if her pacemaker is malfunctioning, but she is used to calming herself and maintaining control over her emotions for that very reason. :Her heart itself is a weakness, as well; if her heart is under too much stress, she could collapse on the spot. Usually her pacemaker keeps it from becoming too stressed, but there are some days--few and far-between, but still present--when she can't even get out of bed. :Auralie is not yet able to harden her crystals to the hardness of diamond, but she is convinced that with enough training, it would be possible for her. Other Abilities :Auralie can telekinetically lift her crystal creations, whether they be as small as an apple or as large as a compact car. :Auralie is also skilled at identifying crystals. Whether this pertains to all varieties of minerals is unknown. Relationships Zeke :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Parents :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Even at a young age, Auralie was confused as to why she had to visit the doctor so often. She had always felt fine, although sometimes it hurt her to breathe. The doctor always said it was just asthma, and her mom was always relieved. Auralie didn't discover why until much later. :The first time Auralie crafted a crystal was when she was about four years old. It was a few weeks after another visit to the doctor. Auralie was outside playing, and she wanted a ball... so she made one. Her mother was so proud, but she also told Auralie not to tell anyone--not even her father. To this day, Auralie still doesn't know why her mother didn't want her father finding out, but she kept her word. From then on, her mother started taking her out for "trips to the playground," which were really journeys to a quiet place in the woods to play with and strengthen Auralie's new abilities. :Auralie's first trip to the hospital for her "condition" occurred when she was six. She had just gone in for another doctor's visit for something minor, and she was playing on the playground--a real playground, for once. Auralie's mother was sitting nearby, chattering away happily with the other mothers present. Auralie climbed up to the top of the slide, but as soon as she had done so, she became dizzy and fell off. Her chest was hurting, and it was difficult for her to breathe. Her mother rushed her to the hospital. When they got there, the doctors told Auralie's mother that it was nothing, that Auralie had just been playing too hard and had gotten tired. But Auralie's mother was convinced it had something to do with her daughter's heart. In the months following, her mother switched her to a series of new doctors over and over again. Auralie disliked most of them, as she thought they were mean. :By the time Auralie was nine years old, her parents had begun to get into more and more fights, mostly over Auralie--how her mother continued insisting on switching doctors every other week and how she was having Auralie go in for check-ups every other day. To Auralie's father, it was simply too much. He argued that the insurance wasn't going to be paying for it, and that they couldn't afford it. :There was one fight in particular that Auralie would never forget. Her parents had sent her to her room, but she still had peeked out her door to watch. The fight was getting ugly, as usual... but even Auralie could tell that this one was different. Her mother was acting differently. Her behavior was beginning to frighten Auralie, and when the little girl called out to see if she could make them stop, her father shouted and grabbed her mother. Her mother, however, formed a crystal and murdered him. :Auralie was petrified, too frightened to protect herself as her mother barreled toward her next. Auralie happened to fall backwards, snapping her out of her stupor long enough for her to form a protective barrier of crystal to separate them. Her mother pounded on the the crystal barrier and attempted to speak to Auralie, but before she could reach her daughter, she collapsed, dead. :By the time the police arrived, Auralie was far too traumatized to serve as a proper witness to explain what had happened. They called it a double homicide/suicide, closed the case, and deposited Auralie into the foster care system. :Three years into her foster years, Auralie still had yet to be placed into a family. And her heart problems were getting worse. She would throw fits whenever any prospective families were around, so her problem remained the state's problem. Even though she had been to the hospital repeatedly for the same problem (for the fifth or sixth time by now), none of the doctors could find out what was wrong. Her heart just continued to stutter and make her pass out. :After three or four more years, the doctors had determined that the best solution would be to give Auralie a pacemaker. As she was still a ward of the state, the taxpayers footed the bill. And, as it turned out, the pacemaker helped... though somewhat temporarily. After the pacemaker was installed, the instant Auralie could walk, she marched out of the hospital and into a new life. She simply couldn't take it anymore. To avoid being caught, she changed her last name to her mother's maiden name, Illumina. :She worked hard, saving enough money to purchase a shop with an upstairs apartment--a home she is quite fond of, and where she ran a smooth, clean business as a custom jeweler. :Her episodes have not occurred as often as they once did--but she does still have a standing room reservation at the nearest assisted living facility for when she does have trouble. Even these days, it can get so bad that she can't get out of bed. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Retired NPCs Category:Neutrals Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Invisibility Category:Unique Projectiles Category:Titans Together